


As long as you love me

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Wedding Planners, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Team Voltron's money-making shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Thanks to the Space Mall Incident, apparently the sheer diversity and texture of Earth cuisine had accidentally made Hunk the premier gourmet chef this side of the universe. And Lance had five sisters. He could out-Bridezilla the best of them. Shiro unveiled a hereinto unknown – to the rest of them, anyway – eye for colours and graphic design.At least they don't ever have to worry about not being able to afford teleduv repairs again.





	As long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Wedding Planner  
Trope: Bromance  
Kink: Lingerie
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).

“And then – and then –” Lance giggled, tipping sideways onto Hunk, who bore his weight with good grace. “Uh huh?” Shiro prompted, because he was Good and Supportive like that, even without the mantle of leader burdening his shoulders. Lance sucked in a breath to speak, and promptly dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Pidge opened their mouth to speak, but the sudden bout of uncoordinated flailing in their direction made them hesitate. “Fine, Lance, tell it yourself.” They downed the rest of their beer, and went back to using Hunk’s bicep as a pillow. Hunk didn’t seem to notice the extra weight.

Keith heaved a great sigh, and settled himself more comfortably in Shiro’s lap. Those pecs made for _great_ pillows.

Knowing Lance, this was going to take a while.

* * *

Nobody quite knew how it started, to be honest, but Keith blamed Lance and Lance, predictably, blamed his suave demeanour and good looks.

_“Really?” Keith complains, mouthing along Shiro’s neck. “If there’s any good looks to be had around here, it would be yours.”_

_Shiro laughs, and drags him lower._

See, there’d been this one planet, Something-Or-Other, whose prince was betrothed to a Galra general he wanted nothing to do with. And somehow, in-between liberating the planet from the Galra Empire, they took a detour to convince the Prince’s long-time friend and crush that they should be together, and next thing Keith knew, they were planning a royal wedding.

And it only snowballed from there.

Nowadays, the Voltron Coalition was forwarding messages from everywhere, and it wasn’t even the first time it was written into the contract that some planet would only join the Coalition if the Voltron paladins were their wedding planners.

They were booked solid for the next few years.

Because – see? Thanks to the Space Mall Incident, apparently the sheer diversity and texture of Earth cuisine had accidentally made Hunk the premier gourmet chef this side of the universe. And Lance had five sisters. He could out-Bridezilla the best of them. Shiro unveiled a hereinto unknown – to the rest of them, anyway – eye for colours and graphic design.

(On a side note, the illustrated comics for Voltron: Go Lions!! were going like hotcakes around the universe. Coran would never need to worry about not having the money for repairs again.)

* * *

“_Lingerie_, okay?” Lance waved an arm around, wildly, almost hitting Hunk on the head. “So I said to her, milady, certainly – would thou countenance prefer silk or satin? And she said –”

“Hey.” Keith pressed his lips to a conveniently placed collarbone. Lance was still talking, but he knew that Shiro was listening to him anyway.

“Think we can book us for _our_ wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
